Promises
by Gamer117
Summary: Five years after the calamity, Kouichi receives an unexpected guest at his apartment in Tokyo. This triggers two questions: What brought her here? And will this be his last chance to keep his promise? Two-shot. Sequel to "While your lips are still red" Rated T for a certain character's death
1. Reencounter

Tokyo streets during rainy nights mean several things: Raindrops growing visible as they approach the cars flashlights and the many stores and restaurants announces; crowds of people covering themselves with umbrellas colored as each owner liked best; there were also those who forgot to carry such object and ran for cover every time they had to cross the street.

Kouichi Sakakibara, now 20 years old, was among the latter. The whole week had been cloudy but it didn't rain down at all until that day, he kept telling himself just to feel a little less dumb. Besides, he felt a little uneasy while holding an umbrella…

A sudden splash coming from a speeding car nearby woke him from his thoughts, ruining his bone colored shirt and cueing a few curses. Right now, feeling uneasy and dry was a much better deal than comfortable and wet. Since it was too late to change that, he merely sighed and continued his way home, there wasn't much left to walk.

Two blocks later, a figure among the crowd caught his eye. It had an extremely familiar look that made him try to figure who this was. As the figure approached, Kouichi began to review them. He saw a feminine body, roughly half a head shorter than him. She was wearing black shoes and a matching knee-length skirt. A dark blue open jacket over a white blouse. A black rope crossing her abdomen suggested the presence of a backpack.

Now the auburn haired boy really did want to know who this girl was. The umbrella she was holding (an annoying reminder of his previous bother) shadowed her facial features, and it wasn't till she was just a few feet from him that she'd remove it. A devious little smile forming on her lips upon noticing his surprised gasp.

The dark short hair, the porcelain skin, the red right eye… the left _uncovered_ green eye. It was her. "Hello, Kouichi-kun." She greeted first before an awestruck college student. She was, however, the most surprised by his response, when two arms surrounded her in a sudden hug "Mei! Mei! You're here. I can't believe it. I-" He stopped mid-sentence, blushing intensely when he realized how frightening his reaction must've been and pulled himself off of Misaki. "Ehem, I'm glad you're here" he said trying to regain his posture. She merely shrugged it off.

Now began the awkward silence. People around the just reunited couple kept on their way, although some of them tuned to look at them. Again, awkward. Sakakibara decided he didn't want so many stares on both on them and finally broke the silence "So, I was on my way home, do you want to come with me and talk a little?" She nodded and he smiled in response. Kouichi grabbed the umbrella and kept both Mei and himself under it.

-  
The pair reached the apartment in a matter of minutes. On the second door in a long illuminated corridor awaited a note with tape over it. Kouichi reached for it and read "Son, I've got a call from the college and I'll be out for the night. Take care. PS: Don't turn off your phone, you have it so I don't have to leave these stupid notes."

The young man creased the note and put it in his pocket. "A great teacher, but a terrible father" he murmured, then he proceeded to open the door and reached for the switch on the inner wall.

"Home, sweet home" he said as the light appeared in the room. The Sakakibara apartment was quite big. A central table semi-surrounded by three couches, two individuals, and one familiar sized; this last couch faced directly the TV, resting on a piece of furniture. Among other interesting objects over the same fitment were a DVD player (and movies in the proper format), several books, paper folders and a pair of remotes.

There was a dinner table behind the couches and, further back, the doors for two bedrooms and a bathroom could be seen. The kitchen was at the left of the apartment, an open bar allowed to see the kitchen interior and it was useful for a second person to take the plates to the table. On the opposite wall, hanged the picture of a man in a tuxedo with dark short hair, black eyes and a goatee, holding hands with a woman with long brown hair and matching eyes, her white wedding dress gave away the nature of the picture. Their son would often see it and sigh in melancholy.

But now, he was thinking in his companion. He made a gesture and she walked in the room, her steps directing to the couch, she placed the backpack on next to her feet after she sat down. He followed in and, after discarding the umbrella next to the door, he moved to the kitchen since he was hungry and, he guessed, she probably was as well. "I'm going to cook something, do you want anything in particular?" She shook her head, and he acknowledged her answer.

As he was taking the ingredients out of their shelves and the fridge, he began to think how much of talk he could have with his reunited girlfriend. He didn't want to ask her reasons to be there right away, it would probably feel like he was hurrying her away. He didn't want to mention the curse either; his memories were vague but he knew it was horrible.

He lighted the stove and placed the wok on it. As he poured the rice in, he began talking "So, Mei, what have been doing lately?" She got herself in a comfortable position before answering, a new couch always feels weird at first. "This and that; I've been helping mom with the doll shop, designing them mostly, and I got a few mid time jobs to get some extra cash"

"Is that so?" he asked slightly distracted, having daydreams of the girl in different outfits and situations from the jobs she could've worked as –yes, that includes a maid outfit-. Touching an overheated wok made the trick to wake him up, causing him to flinch. _"Damn, I thought I've already stopped that" _She didn't notice. Good. The sudden hug was embarrassing enough.

Why she didn't notice, however, was not as good. She was considering talking about her reasons to be there, but he seemed so happy for her presence, she could leave it for later. When it comes to certain themes, time has no relevance.

"I've heard you're studying architecture, Kouichi-kun." She offered conversation in her usual soft tone. "Uhum. It's a nice career. Quite artistic and practical. It reminds me of Reiko and you." He never ceased his subtle flatteries, just like he didn't stop preparing the meal for two. "I even made some friends there, although I keep in touch with Mochizuki and Teshigawara. My dad was pissed when he saw the first phone bill" He chuckled, then he got silent for a second.  
He asked in a somewhat serious tone "Say, Mei. How's Chibiki-sensei doing? I didn't receive the usual fax this year and he got me a little worried." He then noticed her face turning grim. It was subtle, as many of her expressions, but he learned to read them as time passed. It surprised him to remember it.

He could tell when she was sad or happy. Angry or calmed. He could even swear he once saw her laugh. An accident with chocolate syrup during their third official date caused her to cover her mouth and clench her eyes in a rare display of bliss. Although she'd always deny it, he knew that she just laughed at his sudden act of clumsiness.

This, however, was not the case. Mei closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. Then she opened them and directed her gaze to Kouichi. "Chibiki-sensei died a week ago" There it was. The reason for her visit. The sadness in her expression was nowhere near she actually felt. But the shock on his face was clearly an accurate representation of his status.

"Dead? How is it possible? I thought…" "I couldn't see this year's class in time" She interrupted "I was in the hospital during the first weeks of school" The shock was replaced by fear this time. The boy set the fire to minimal before he stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting on the couch before the dark haired girl, he asked for confirmation "Hospital?"

She looked down "Leukemia. The same disease Misaki died of" The young man couldn't hide his worry. He didn't even try to. Mei Misaki, a girl who was so close to death in so many more ways any other person ever should. She faced the illness that claimed her sister's life. And there was Kouichi Sakakibara, who was, for the most part a mere listener of the same tale being told twice. He knew how one story finished; would an alternative ending be too much to ask?

"Will you be fine?" She then did that one little act that changed it all in him: she smiled "Don't worry. I was treated right and quickly. It did take some time to recover for me, and that's why…" she stopped mid-sentence. They both knew where this was going. "Please, continue" He said with a straight face and the hands crossed over his lap. "How did Chibiki-sensei die?"

Mei blinked one last time and gave her answer "During the weeks I was in the hospital, Chibiki-sensei tried to use many of the countermeasures, but he couldn't find the extra one in time, so at least one student died before I recovered. He said to have tried to show me a picture of the class in the hospital, but his car broke every time, and he almost suffered an accident"

She prepared herself. The memories she was about to tell were quite painful. It had been long since she last felt so much of it. "I went to the school almost immediately after recovering. I reached the classroom and, after being informed of what happened, I identified the extra one."

She noticed tension on Kouichi's body, he was eager to know what happened, yet he was also upset for it. She continued "Chibiki-sensei suspended class when I pointed the student. He led her to the library. He said I could leave, but I followed him instead. I stayed outside of the library when I suddenly heard a loud noise. I opened the door and found that the book shelves had collapsed over sensei and the extra one. He was dead, she was not." She stopped and saw her own hand trembling. She closed it in a fist and concluded. "I had to deal the killing blow." She omitted how she took the cutter from the old teacher's hand and stabbed the dead one's neck with it, but she thought he could guess it.

"So he's dead now." Sakakibara said in a dark tone. He stood up and went back to the kitchen. The dinner was ready and he had to turn the stove off. He did so and stood still. He still had one last question unsolved: the identity of the dead one. "Kouichi-kun, do you remember the name 'Izumi Akazawa'?" came the answer before he could even ask. Was he that obvious?

"I think so; it's something vague" answered the young man and began to make a mental effort. The name was processed and as many pictures and sounds as possible appeared before his closed eyes. The image a girl, with the same uniform his girlfriend once wore. Reddish brown hair was worn as two pigtails. Matching colored eyes were placed on a face that showed a fierce personality. She remembered talking to her. Questions about his presence in the cursed town. An argument on who was to blame for many deaths.

The last memory was harder to get through. Blurry, confusing. Heated. That was the key word. He figured it out: a fight, physical confrontation between him, Mei and this Izumi girl. Fire surrounded them as she imposed her menacing form. Then came the lighting. He opened his eyes.

Not only he remembered the dead person, he also remembered seeing her death. It was weird, actually. The once head of countermeasures to stop –more like contain- the calamity was the reason it happened this year. Hadn't it taken Chibiki's life, he would've probably chuckled. But now, he seemed offended.

It was the dark haired girl who broke the silence "I never hated her" "She tried to kill you, and before that, she treated you like you were worthless" "And I don't blame her" Kouichi blinked in surprise to the calm reply "She was just doing her work, and, as for trying to kill me, I would've done the same. And I did. Or to be more accurate we did"

The boy shivered at the memories of his aunt being killed by his own hand. A memory he didn't even know he still had. Horrid, but he understood what she meant. "Right, I'm sorry" Mei smiled faintly "Don't worry, it's okay to be honest with your feelings. I've learned that the hard way"

And with that, the brown haired boy recovered a little bit of his good mood. He prepared a couple of plates with a smile and spoke "Thanks. Now sit on the table, please. Dinner's ready"

Dinner went rather smoothly. The couple ate their meal without hurry, having some casual chat between each bite and drink. When both young adults emptied their plates, Kouichi took them to the sink. It was almost bed time when they were done.

As he brushed his teeth he noticed his companion didn't show any sign of leaving soon. His curiosity, mixed with some concern made him ask. "Hum, Mei, don't you think it's a little? If you're going back to your hotel you better hurry, since Tokyo is far bigger and less safe than Yomiyama" He stated and cleaned his mouth with a towel. "I don't have a hotel reservation" She answered plainly, leaving her boyfriend dumbstruck.

"Wait, what? Where are you going to spend the night, then?" He demanded "Actually…" she began slowly, and she was… blushing? "I expected to spend the night in your house, Kouichi-kun"

The young man was speechless. And flustered. He never would've expected that this one day, his beloved girlfriend would suddenly appear before him and ask for a place to sleep. He didn't expect a car would splash over him either, but that's beside the point. After reordering his thoughts, he finally spoke.

"Err, sure, sure. Make yourself comfortable." He wasn't. "Do you need anything?" "I'll be fine" she answered as she took her turquoise set of pajamas, as well as toothbrush, from her backpack and moved to the bathroom, Kouichi got in his bedroom and changed his clothes for a set of a light shirt and pants, he left the room and waited.

When the dark haired girl reappeared she wore the night clothes she brought, making her boyfriend blush at the nostalgic sight. "You look cute" "Thanks, you too." She took a quick glance to her sides and asked "Where should I sleep?"

The young man took a thoughtful look on his face as he answered "Well, I don't have a room for visits, so I can use the couch while you sleep in my bedroom" the girl asked in concern "Are you sure? You should use your father's bedroom or at least, let me on the couch" "Well, dad will most likely arrive tired, and since I want you to stay comfortable, I'll use the couch. Deal?"

Mei took a second to think and nodded slowly "Ok, then" she said. She then peeked Kouichi on the right cheek, wished "good night" and disappeared behind the door. The boy took a cover from under the couch, moved to turn the lights off, and then lied on the largest couch, covering himself. "Good night, indeed" he said to no one in particular and closed his eyes.


	2. In the dark

**Somehow, this ended up having lime. PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

In the dark, there's no time for images. In the dark, you must pay attention to your other senses. And all Kouichi sensed at this moment could be described as "soft".

An amalgam of wood, metal and cotton made for a moderately soft object under the sleeping boy. His head rested on an equally soft squared surface, while the rest of his body was covered by his pajamas and, on top of that, a soft blanket provided little warm, not like he needs it.

He also did feel something soft caressing on his hand, as well as he picked a soft voice at his ears. These last sensations proved to be more alarming.

Slowly and tiredly, the brunette boy opened his eyes and found who dared to interrupt his slumber. A feminine figure of short hair flinched back at realizing the movement.

It took a couple of seconds, but Kouichi finally got his eyes used to the blackness. He acknowledged who this figure was. Mei Misaki.

Was he dreaming? Not necessarily. While he often dreamed of seeing this particular girl, this one felt too real. Not only that, something told him she was supposed to be there.

"Mei?" he called, seeking for confirmation.

The figure made a movement he guessed as a nod, and he sat up, releasing a small grunt. He got slightly confused when he realized he was in his living room. As his mind recalled the events of last night, a new question took place in it. He didn't need to ask it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Kouichi-kun, I couldn't catch any sleep, and I thought you could help me out." Said the doll-eyed girl.

The brunette boy made a comprehensive smile and answered in a tired, yet willing voice "Sure, anything you need"

Mei took a moment to gather her thoughts. She leaned towards, placing her mouth next to his ear and whispered her as if walls could gossip

"Can we sleep together?"

She then pulled back, sporting a glorious blush that darkness hid a little too well. Her boyfriend, on his behalf, was having trouble reordering his mind. The request took him by surprise, to say the least, and he stuttered trying to understand the situation that, somehow, was not a dream.

"S-sleep tog-ether. You mean, as sharing bed, right?"

Mei smirked and answered in a flirtatious tone the boy wouldn't have expected "Why, Kouichi-kun. Is there any other meaning?"

Great. Teasing. Sakakibara remembered two friends back from Yomiyama: Mochizuki and Teshigawara. Both of them would make uncomfortable questions and requests about Misaki before AND after they became a couple.

Even his friends in Tokyo would do similar actions when the theme was brought up. Sometimes mocking his vow of waiting for her, other times, claiming he should forget her and get another girlfriend. He always dismissed both claims with great annoyance.

And now, it was Mei Misaki herself who played with his heart (hormones?).

The girl in question clenched her eyes in amusement; that might as well be the second time he saw her laugh. She recovered her usual calm tone in her next pick of words, and with that, she surrendered the assault.

"Don't worry, it's just the bed sharing. We don't need to do something else, if you're not willing to."

_"Right, that would be a tragedy" _He thought sarcastically.

"Still, I would like to talk about something that couldn't wait until morning, are you ok with that?"

At these words, Kouichi stood up and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "My dear Mei, you invite me to share bed and ask me something important, how could I say no?" Then he placed a kiss on the small hand he held. Mei blushed at this; she forgot how flattering the boy could be when he proposed it to himself. They walked to the bedroom.

(-)

Kouichi's bedroom was quite simple. A single queen sized bed guaranteed both young adults would fit. The window next to it would show a view of Tokyo streets, weren't it covered by a green curtain. A simple drawer, a closet and a desk were all the other furniture in the room.

The couple sat down on the mattress' edge, Mei on Kouichi's left side, leaving her natural eye closer to him. Besides any street noise that leaked through the window, the room was quiet. The brunette boy broke the silence asking for what was on his girlfriend's mind. She answered in a low voice.

"I was wondering… do you remember our graduation day"

A smiled formed on Kouichi's lips. He did remember.

"Of course I do. You looked really cute that day" he answered gleefully. The dark haired girl didn't seem that happy, though.

"You don't need to flatter me right now" she said with slight annoyance, although it vanished little after. He merely scratched the back of his head in apology. The girl continued.

"I was thinking about what I told you back then. About the two things that keep us close: the first one-"

"-Our commission to prevent the calamity" The boy concluded and allowed Mei to proceed

"And now that Chibiki-sensei is dead, we can no longer help there. I doubt any other teacher will let us in. I was worried because one of our links was severed so easily. For the first time in a long time, I felt impotent. I felt alone. I felt afraid."

There was the grim tone again. The young man felt every word the doll eyed girl said. He could almost feel her pain, and he couldn't bear with it. He wanted so bad to do something for her. Instead, he just waited for her to finish her speech.

"That's why I wanted to see you. Because of the second link. I wanted to ensure it"

Kouichi knew what she referred to. Still, how would she ensure it? Although he felt guilty, he asked in an insecure voice.

"Mei, do you love me?"

The mentioned girl looked up and stared directly at the boy's gaze, her expression was unreadable, but the intensity in her eyes was overwhelming. She raised a hand and placed it on the heated cheek before her. She spoke up.

"I do. And looking at you now, I realize I won't stop. Not on my own. All I need is to know is if you feel the same"

These words woke a sensation of happiness in Kouichi like he never felt before. He wanted to cry, to laugh, to celebrate. But now, he had something more important to do. He grabbed Mei's shoulders and approached his face to hers. When just few inches separated them from each other he whispered a last set of words.

"I love you too. I'll love you until the last of my days, and beyond. I won't lose this link to you. Never"

And then, a kiss. Two pairs of lips danced together in a fiery display of love. Every second was eternal, and eternity was not long enough. Tasting each other, the couple found themselves losing equilibrium, balancing towards the bed. The landing was soft, with Mei lying under Kouichi, who did his best not to crush her body with his own.

When they broke the kiss in need of air, the young adults stared once again into each other's eyes. Gathering their thoughts, processing what just happened and planning what to do next.

Mei had a small flashback. The last time she was in a similar position, it was her sister who was on top of her, after a friendly fight for dominance. She then saw her lover again, and realized two new things.

First of all, he was not Misaki Fujioka. Besides the obvious physical fact, it was the role where their difference mattered. The lost twin had a special place in her other half's heart, one that would never be replaced or filled again. That's why her smile died with her sister, why her feelings were buried under the weight of depression and denial.

Second and most important: he didn't need to be her. The way Mei loved Misaki was different to the way she loved Kouichi. He talked to her when she didn't exist. He defended her when the others wanted her dead. After her smile died, he brought her a new one. In the loneliness, he could be alone with her, sharing each other's presence in the dark.

She wanted to cry, and she did, because now she could cry. It was thanks to him. She cried tears of happiness.

As for Kouichi, he felt like reliving all that took him to this moment. He remembered seeing a strange girl, wearing an eye patch and the uniform he'd later wear, taking a doll to the morgue and talking just the necessary. Her name and how he'd later learn its meaning "to sing; to cry".

From how he wanted to know about the mysterious student whose existence was acknowledged by no one, to his breaking of the rules that kept him from knowing her, and how that turned him into a non-existent as well, and how that was all he needed to interact with her.

How every interaction changed his curiosity to affection, and how that turned into love. He stopped seeing a ghost. Instead, he saw a beautiful girl, whose will was stronger than it seemed. She was quiet, but not devoid of emotions. He wanted those emotions to surface; he wanted her to know he cared, that she didn't need to be alone. In the end, he succeeded.

And now they were both here. Their passion was overflowing on their bodies, manifested in their heavy breaths and intense gazes. They craved for each other; they needed this contact and much more. Kouichi made a pleading look. Mei made a nod. They began.

The couple of lovers kissed once, twice on the mouth. Then the young man broke the kiss and started landing his lips over the girl's neck and she reacted with pleased moans. Mei moved her hands around her boyfriend's back, looking for the border of his shirt and removed it, even though Kouichi had to stop kissing her for a second for it to be accomplished.

The dark haired girl massaged smoothly the brunette boy's abdomen with a finger. He didn't have built-up muscles, rather, he was quite slim for a man of his age, but that wasn't a problem. She didn't want anything that wasn't him.

There was still more to go. And many more clothes to discard. And for over twenty minutes, sleep wasn't an inviting idea. Not with 5 years worth of contained passion being released at once.

After they were done, the lovers snuggled, touching the other's foreheads with their own. Before their ultimate submission to the much needed rest, Kouichi turned to see Mei straight to the eyes. He then said in an endearing voice.

"I told you some things myself that day. I promised to be with you from the day we'd met again. I intend to keep that promise"

He then landed a last kiss to her forehead and placed his head to rest on her shoulders. The girl processed these last actions with a smile and got herself comfortable on top of his head. She could finally catch her sleep.

(-)

In a natural impulse, Kouichi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw in the day was the peaceful sleeping face of his girlfriend. He couldn't help a smile. After taking a deep breath and stretching his back a little without getting any far from her, he felt a growl coming from his stomach.

He chose to take the hint and stood up carefully enough not to disturb Mei's rest. The young man picked his discarded pajamas from the floor and, after sighing dreamily of last night, he put them on. Then, he opened the door and crossed through. Almost immediately, he listened to a voice calling him.

"Hey son" said the man from the dining table

"Hey dad" answered the younger one nonchalantly. A second later, his eyes opened in shock when he realized who he just spoke to. "Dad?! What are you doing here?"

Yousuke Sakakibara lowered his cup of instant coffee and made a face that showed he felt insulted. He then replied in an annoyed voice

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I _live_ here"

Kouichi cursed internally. Of course his father had to come back, he just wished he could do so some other time. Maybe when he could explain the presence of a girl in their apartment. Now, all he could do was to apologize and hope nothing else would go wrong.

"Sorry about that, dad. I just expected you to come sometime later" he expressed in a voice that couldn't hide his anxiety. The older man tried to read among lines and asked his son.

"And why's that, Kouichi? Sounds like you're hiding something from me."

The brunette boy flushed and got even more nervous, denying his father's statements with emphatic hand movements. Yousuke smirked, he was enjoying this.

"Boy, remember that if it is something illegal I'll have no choice but calling the authorities. I'll even testify against you"

Before he could protest, Kouichi heard the door behind him being opened, making his face pale. He didn't even need to turn to see who it was. Mei stood there, holding the door with the left hand while rubbing her eye with the right one. She then questioned aloud.

"What is all this noise, Kouichi-kun?"

When she received no answer she decided to open her eyes and see for herself what it was. She could see Kouichi standing clenching his fists at his sides refraining himself from anything based on his anxiety. She changed her focus a little and found a black haired man with a goatee, holding a cup and looking at her with a smug face. She flushed.

The man turned his eyes towards his son, who was now looking at the floor in embarrassment. He definitely was going to enjoy this. "Hey, Kouichi, why don't you introduce us?"

The younger Sakakibara grunted before looking up. He extended an arm, pointing at his father with an open hand and said

"Mei, this is my father, Yousuke Sakakibara" he then pointed at the girl and proceeded "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Mei Misaki"

Mei bowed as low as she could in a traditional display of respect. "It's an honor to meet you" she said. Yousuke made a smaller bow before replying "Likewise"

The situation soon turned –even more- awkward and Mei decided to leave both men to do as they thought fit, using a trip to the bathroom as an excuse. Once Kouichi controlled his embarrassment, his father spoke up

"So, this is the famous Mei Misaki" his son replied with a questioning look. "What does that mean?"

The older man answered without losing his smug.

"Come on, Kouichi, you could spend hours talking about her ever since you left Yomiyama. I sometimes had to invent emergencies for a little break from it." He let his son frown for a moment before continuing. "But I can see now what you meant. She's nice, polite and cute. I like that. If only her taste in men was any better…"

"Hey" Kouichi yelled. Yousuke chuckled. He then left one last piece of mock advice "Just a tip. If you're going to hide any more girls from me, the bedroom is easily the worst place you could pick. Trust me, I have experience."

That brought unpleasing pictures in the younger Sakakibara's head, which he better shook off. A new growl from his stomach reminded Kouichi of his reasons to leave the bedroom in the first place. He saw his girlfriend get out of the bathroom and asked her if she wanted any breakfast. When she nodded, he went to prepare all that was needed.

(-)

"So Misaki-san, how long will you stay over?" asked Yousuke before he took another bite of his toast.

Kouichi had prepared a continental breakfast for the three of them. Toast, orange juice, coffee and several jellies and marmalades were served on the table and each commensal took as they saw fit. The mature man took this as a chance to know more about his son's girlfriend.

While he began by throwing the standard teasing, he gave up after seeing it had little effect on the girl. (His son, however, was quite embarrassed and annoyed). Now he moved to more relevant questions, which Mei answered calmly.

"I was planning to stay for a couple of days. I brought enough package for it. I haven't booked the trip back yet, though." She then took a sip of her juice and looked at Kouichi, she turned her sight back to the man she was answering to. She put her glass down "In case something happened."

The younger man knew what this quick glance meant. He only had this weekend to spend with his beloved before she disappeared from his life for another unclear period of time. He had to think of something before that happened.

"Aha, I see. How about your parents, then? Are they ok with you away for so long?"

Kouichi noted a subtle flinch on the girl's body. Maybe she had an argument with her family. How certain was that term, anyway? He was unsure the way Mei saw her uncle and aunt that played the part of parents. Especially considering the cold way they treated each other. Still, Kirika was clearly afraid of being abandoned by her, which explained the forced cell phone carrying.

Whatever it was, the dark haired girl managed to answer without her slight uneasiness being noticed by the goateed man. "My parents agreed to pay for the trip back and some other costs; as long as I let them know I'm fine in a regular basis, they are ok with this."

Well, that solves an issue. The older Sakakibara sure knew what questions had to be asked. As minutes passed and plates were emptied there was only enough time left for one last question.

"What will you be doing over here?" The man said as he swallowed the last bit of his toast. His son, however, was the one to answer

"I actually expected to spend some free time with Mei" he then turned to see her "If you don't mind"

The girl looked at Kouichi with mild curiosity, she then made a little smile and replied "Not at all, Kouichi-kun. That was my part of my reasons to come here." Kouichi smiled as well.

"Well, that settles it" said Yousuke as he stood up. "I'll be going to a meeting at the college for a while. You two have fun while I'm away" He winked at these words, prompting the couple to blush in different degrees. He then made his way to brush his teeth.

Both young adults resumed and finished their meals, when both plates were empty and left in the sink, they prepared themselves to hang out. Yousuke eventually left the bathroom and crossed the exit door. His son saw him leave, but he felt like he had to ask him something, so he followed. He caught up the hallway, before his father reached the elevator. Then he spoke in a serious voice.

"Dad, I have to ask you something quick. You might say it's about mom."

(-)

Two days were spent having fun. Kouichi kept his promise of taking Mei to the many museums in Tokyo. Every single exposition in them showed some of the most beautiful drawings and pictures any of them had seen. The dark haired couldn't hide the admiration she felt for the pictures before her. She felt inspired. She felt pleased.

Museums were not the only place the couple spent their weekend. Movies, sweet treats, a flash cooking lesson and lots of hand holding were the main activities, among many others, in which both lovers would show how much that word meant for them. Saturday night was quite eventful as well, although they had to keep quiet since Yousuke was sleeping in his bedroom. He could hear them, anyways.

At a certain moment, some of Kouichi's friends met the couple on the street; they were kind to Mei, welcoming her and wishing luck for the both of them. She would, however, hug tight to Kouichi's arm whenever one of his female friends would come too close. He didn't expect this kind of jealousy displays from her, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

In the fifth museum they visited on Sunday, Kouichi felt a vibration on his pants. He took the phone from his pocket and two steps further from Mei, who was too focused in the painting before her to actually care. He read the text message in the small screen. He smiled.

He looked at the clock displayed on the phone; it was almost 7 pm. Perfect, night was almost above and the couple was almost at the end of the exposition. He then returned to his still oblivious girlfriend and held her in a one armed hug. He was so glad to have woken up early.

When they left the museum the sky was dark already, although the light on the streets were predominant. Kouichi let out a content sigh. The night was perfect; all that was left was the stage. He began walking, never letting his hands out of the pocket in his jacket. Mei followed.

The dark haired girl was about to ask on where they headed, but the sight answered beforehand. Tokyo Tower, a giant red structure with many light bulbs and platforms to step on, bore an inviting, challenging look. Mei was dumbstruck; she never expected to see this particular place. "_Leave the best for the end_" she guessed.

Kouichi was unusually quiet, moving his sweaty hands inside of pockets nervously. He gathered enough guts, and suggested. "Follow me, I want to show you something"

And he walked. And she followed. They reached an elevator on the structure and pushed a button. In a matter of seconds, they were now on the main observatory. Usually, the tower would be crowded, full of tourists and locals alike. Fortunately, this was not the case; it was just the two of them.

They walked out of the elevator, the brown eyed boy made a motion for his girlfriend to look at the offered sight and she complied. The result was astonishing. A full view of Tokyo was displayed before and under her. She could see lights from where she was up to the dying horizon. The moon watched over every detail she saw. It was probably the prettiest thing she's ever seen.

Without taking her eyes off of the scenario, she thanked for the chance.

"Thank you so much for bringing me up here, Kouichi-kun. This place is really beautiful"

"So are you" He replied. She turned her head at the compliment.

It was no lie. The white shirt and skirt she wore, along with the dark blue jacket and her black shoes made for a well dressed lady. Her pale skin was highlighted by the moonshine in a way that reminisced of the night two teenagers confessed their love for each other. The city background made for an impotent view of her.

Kouichi remarked his last words. "You are beautiful, Mei Misaki. You are charming, unique and strong willed. You've seen life and death in so many lights few others could stand. You are selfless, willing to take the suffering no one else could"

Cheeks reddened by ever word spoken at their holder. The girl was surprised at this sudden listing of virtues, but she let the boy continue.

"All of this, and much more. They're all the reason why I love you Mei. Because I love you is why I want to be with you forever. And because of that…" He then supported himself on his knee and revealed the small box from the pocket he wouldn't leave alone. Shock was clearly on her face. "…that is why I want to marry you!"

There it was. He said it. He had followed his father tip right. Asking early for permission to her parents, even if it took a phone call, many hours of wait, and a text message. Taking the girl to the best viewpoint in town. Buying the best ring he could afford. Letting out all his feelings and his motifs. Years ago, a Sakakibara proposed to his beloved this way; it was time for it to happen again.

Mei was speechless, in a different way of her usual quiet. This proposal was so well planed and still it surprised her. She didn't know what to think, her mind running quickly just to process what just happened. Her heart, on the other hand, was accelerated, but certain. Before rationality could do anything, her guts took control and chose to pull Kouichi in a fiery kiss.

It was glorious. Fireworks and music were in the couple's minds, focusing all of their energy in keeping the kiss, enjoying it. Finally, the need for air was stronger and the lips parted ways. Both sides were panting, but they were happy. Now all that mattered were a few words from her.

Mei let wiped the single tear thst ran from her right eye. She held the boy's hands on her own and spoke in a quiet, yet emotive voice.

"I love you too, Kouichi Sakakibara, and I will marry you, since I wish for that as well"

He stood up and touched foreheads with her. Sweet little words were spoken one last time by Kouichi "I love you Mei Misaki. From this day to the last, I'll be yours. We might be alone, but we'll share our loneliness. That's what I promised"

And for the last time that night, and the first time for countless others, they kissed.

-

**So yeah, this is how it ends. I'm a sucker for marriage proposals. Sorry if I messed up with a few details on Tokyo Tower.**


End file.
